Games and puzzles have been a fixture of human society since the dawn of history. Among the longest lived of games are those that are both challenging and educating. Chess and go are in the first rank of such games.
It is an object of this invention to provide a game both enjoyable and stimulating.
It is another object of this invention to supply a game that teaches aspects of the nature of light, as found in color, polarity, optics and transmission.